indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Whenever, Wherever
thumb|center|670 px Whenever, Wherever (оригинал Shakira) Не важно, когда, не важно, где (перевод ) Lucky you were born that far away so Я счастлива тем, что ты родился далеко от меня – So we could both make fun of distance Так мы оба можем смеяться над расстоянием. Lucky that I love a foreign land for Я счастлива тем, что люблю чужеземную страну The lucky fact of your existence За один чудесный факт: ты живёшь там. Baby I would climb the Andes solely Малыш, я бы забралась на Анды лишь для того, To count the freckles on your body Чтобы в деталях рассмотреть твоё тело. Never could imagine there were only Я никогда не представляла себе, Too many ways to love somebody Что может быть так много способов любить кого-либо. Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле Can't you see...I’m at your feet Неужели ты не видишь, что… я у твоих ног?! Whenever, wherever Не важно, когда, не важно, где, We'll learn to be together Но мы будем вместе, I'll be there and you'll be near И ты будешь рядом со мной. And that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. They're over, you're under Они одержали победу, ты проиграл, You'll never have to wonder И тебе не придётся гадать, We can always play by ear Мы всегда можем действовать по обстоятельствам, But that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. Lucky that my lips not only mumble Я счастлива тем, что мои губы могут не только говорить, They spill kisses like a fountain Но и дарить миллионы поцелуев. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble Я счастлива тем, что у меня небольшие девичьи груди, So you don't confuse them with mountains И ты не спутаешь их с горами. Lucky I have strong legs like my mother Я счастлива тем, что мои ноги сильные, как у мамы, To run for cover when I need it Чтобы, когда нужно, я могла убежать от опасности. And these two eyes are for no other А эти глаза созданы для того, The day you leave will cry a river Чтобы пролить море слёз в тот день, когда ты уйдёшь. Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле At your feet...I’m at your feet У твоих ног… я у твоих ног! Whenever, Wherever Не важно, когда, не важно, где, We're meant to be together Но мы будем вместе, I'll be there and you'll be near И ты будешь рядом со мной. And that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. They're over, you're under Они одержали победу, ты проиграл, You'll never have to wonder И тебе не придётся гадать, We can always play by ear Мы всегда можем действовать по обстоятельствам, But that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле Lo ro lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле sink or fly, say it again Взлети или упади, но скажи это ещё раз. Lo ro lo le lo le lo le Ло-ро-ло-ле-ло-ле-ло-ле Tell me one more time Скажи ещё раз, That you'll live Что ты будешь жить, Lost in my eyes Утонув в моих глазах. Whenever, wherever Не важно, когда, не важно, где, We'll learn to be together Но мы будем вместе, I'll be there and you'll be near И ты будешь рядом со мной. And that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. They're over, you're under Они одержали победу, ты проиграл, You've got me head over heels Я влюблена в тебя по уши, There's nothing left to fear И нечего бояться, If you really feel the way I feel Если ты чувствуешь то же, что и я. Whenever, wherever Не важно, когда, не важно, где, We're meant to be together Но мы будем вместе, I'll be there and you'll be near И ты будешь рядом со мной. And that's the deal my dear Вот и все дела, мой дорогой. They're over, you're under Они одержали победу, ты проиграл, You've got me head over heels Я влюблена в тебя по уши, There's nothing left to fear И нечего бояться, If you really feel the way I feel Если ты чувствуешь то же, что и я. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/shakira/whenever_wherever.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.